Will you be my girlfriend?
by WhistlingShadows
Summary: Fred had laid eyes on this girl since the day she arrived in Hogwarts. With a little push from George, Fred had finally got the courage to ask her out... One-Shot FredxOC


**This is from the movie. I didn't read the books. I have summer vacation now, so I have plenty of time to read the books. Then, I will go back, and change anything that needs to be changed, If everyone gets mad that I watch the movie but never read the book...**

**Also, I do not own any of the characters except my OC, Taikous...**

* * *

Umbridge stands merrily in front of a class of Hogwarts students. Staring down at them, smiling, as they take their OWL test. Taikous lifts her head just a little so that she can glare at Umbridge. Umbridge gave her a dark glare in return. Taikous looks back down at her paper. "You..." began Umbridge as she points at her. She begins to walk over to Taikous, as the entire class turns to look at her also.

"Taikous…was it? Taikous Shadowblood…?" she asked in her preppy voice..

"yes ma'am…" Taikous murmured. "Shadowblood…yes, an odd name…" The girl looked up at her irritably.

"is there a problem…?" Umbridge's face wrinkled.

"You better fix that attitude of yours young lady, where were you raised, in a forest…?"

"actually, yes." Taikous replied with confidence. Umbridge frowned. _how filthy _she thought to herself.

"how dare you talk in such a rude tone to your superior that way? What do you think I am, an animal…?" she yelled. The young girl opened her mouth to agree to the statement, but shut it again. "I'm sorry…" she murmured. Umbridge looked satisfied. She cleared her throat in that girlish way she always does.

"well now, get back to testing, If I catch you looking up again, I will have you take the test in my office…alone" Taikous cringed. "Yes ma'am…" she said. Umbridge looked around the class who looked at the two.

"That goes for all of you. Go back to testing!" she yelled. The students looked down at their papers. The person sitting next to Taikous elbowed her. "You must really have some guts of steel to stand up to Umbridge…" he whispered.

"she doesn't scare me. I've fought ogres and giants more scarier than her…" she whispered back.

Of course she wasn't afraid of Umbridge. One thing she learned back in Gladiator school before she transferred to Hogwarts, was that you never show your enemy fear. That's how they break you. Taikous was adopted by two loving foster parents who were good friends with her birth parents. Her foster parents were gladiators back in her country. She entered Gladiator school to learn to defend herself She never really hung out with the other kids. They thought she was weird because she could use magic. It was during her 3rd year in gladiator school that she was found out to be a half blood. She was then offered to go to Hogwarts, in which she discovered was where her real parents went to school.

On that day, she happily agreed. She arrived in the middle of that same year. She became a Slytherin and had a hard time fitting in because most of the students in her house weren't very, friendly. But she made friends. Friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron mostly, who were the same age as her. This was her 2nd year and a half that she had spent here. All the while, she had a blast!

There was a noise outside of the class. It sounded like someone was knocking on something. The class faced towards the door. Umbridge quickly, and in an orderly fashion, walked towards the door. She pushed open the door, and peered outside. There was complete silence. A spark flared in front of Umbridge's face, then flew past her shoulders, into the class, and exploded like fireworks.

Oddly enough, they were!. Umbridge looked to see who it was that did that, and then, two boys on broomsticks cheered as they zoom passed Umbridge, and flew into the class who were they…? Who else but the trouble makers themselves, Fred and George Weasley!. With a wave of their wands, they had the tests flying everywhere. The students cheered, as the boys threw more fireworks.

Little flares of the fireworks came down, and exploded mini fireworks in front of the students faces. Umbridge was stunned, yet furious. Filch came in holding a mop in his hand, and was confused and stunned as Umbridge was.

Taikous was impressed. The twins were pretty rebellious. The fireworks were beautiful, and She couldn't help but smile. Fred swooped down heading towards Taikous on his broomstick. He stopped right in front of her, and stuck out a daisy. Taikous loved daisies, but she didn't know how Fred new about it...

"For you…" he smiled. Taikous looked at him then the flower, then back at him, who was still smiling at her warmly as he gave her a little wink. He had laid eyes on her, since the day Ron and Hermione and Harry had introduced her.

She and him both stared into each other's eye's for a short moment, then hesitantly, she grabbed the flower, and Fred flew away, to join his brother. Taikous looked at the daisy, and was about to sniff it when tiny fireworks shot out of it, and exploded in her face. Taikous giggled, as Fred took a short glance at her, satisfied that she enjoyed the flower. Taikous waved to him, as he waved back.

"ready when you are!" said George. Fred gave a thumbs up, and George threw the fireworks in the air. It exploded, and out came a dragon, that went chasing after Umbridge. Umbridge ran out of the class, but was then gulp by the dragon, and the dragon exploded. Out shot more fireworks, that destroyed her educational decrees.

All the students ran out of the class, and outside the school, where Fred and George started more fireworks.

Taikous looked at the daisy again. She sniffed it. It smelled like a real daisy. More fireworks shot out of the flowers, as they danced around like fireflies. The fireworks began to come together forming words. It said,

_Will you be my girlfriend…?_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I've had this idea in my head for years!**


End file.
